


Almost Like He Returned to Youngling

by infinitecompositions



Series: Padawan Maul AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Creche, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gen, Nobody Dies, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Maul AU, Semi-Crack, Younglings, no order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitecompositions/pseuds/infinitecompositions
Summary: Everybody except Ahsoka was surprised when Maul, in a semi-official/semi-arrested state with the Order, won over the crechemasters first.But Ahsoka knew from day one he had a soft spot for the younglings.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Padawan Maul AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Almost Like He Returned to Youngling

Surprising to everyone but Ahsoka, Maul wins over the crechemasters first. They always need spare hands, and Maul _likes_ the Younglings. Tolerates them in a way he barely tolerates everyone else. 

Ahsoka knows that Sidious did more than just train Maul in the dark side. She knows that Maul craves affection, but denies it as a weakness; that he seeks out authority to take the pressure off of making decisions that he was never taught how to. It’s why she insisted he be her padawan those months before when he followed her back from Mandalore. He would never be a Jedi, and he would never entirely abandon his reliance on his emotions, or his connection to the dark side. 

But he wasn’t killing people. He wasn’t even going after Obi-Wan for much more than mediated spars or verbal battles to vent off the tension and pressure. He was even starting to talk to Yoda, and had agreed to try a therapist outside of the Order. 

Ahsoka knew better than to ask him to seek help within the Order. Her trust was tenuous with the Order at best, and her own therapist was a discreet woman working outside the Order and with many of the Clone Command and officers in the aftermath of the war. 

Anakin recovered at the sight faster than Obi-Wan. 

“What is going on?” 

“He likes the younglings.” 

Maul sat cross-legged on the ground. There were several younglings playing and doing Force exercises, but there was one, maybe four, who had crawled onto Maul’s lap to poke at his horns and his tattoos. Maul was as patient as he ever got; he had a bit of a scowl on his face, and he kept flinching from the hands as they got too close to his eyes. Otherwise, he was sitting quietly and answering gentle questions from the child. 

He got up when two of the children started fighting. He was being supervised by the crechemasters, who were otherwise directing a lesson with some of the older younglings, but was otherwise allowed to interact and wrangle the younger of the children into something like order. 

“And they trust him with the kids?” Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan. “Master, you’re okay with this?” 

“I could raise concerns with the Council, but the crechemasters get strongest say on who can volunteer. If they... see something in Maul, then there is nothing I can do.” 

Ahsoka shrugged, leaning against the wall. “He’s a softie. Just really deep under all that anger.” 

Obi-Wan glanced towards her with his eyes narrowed in a question. “How did you learn all this about him? You showed up, and you swore there was something to save. You knew, even when no one here believed you. He doesn’t seem to share a lot, and yet you seem to have endless insight into his mind.” 

Ahsoka shrugged. “Sometimes it’s... sometimes it’s like there is an impression there. Other times all it takes is listening to him.” 

“Listening?” 

“What was the first thing he started talking about when he said he wouldn’t seek revenge against you?” 

Obi-Wan caught where Ahsoka was going without her having to spell it out. “I see.” 

Anakin glanced between them. “What? What did I miss?” 

Ahsoka laughed, quietly. “Context clues.” 

Anakin groaned. He never liked the subjects that required him to dig into things and analyze them. “You were my padawan. You were supposed to stay away from all that stuff.” 

Ahsoka laughed a little louder at that, dodging an arm coming to push at her shoulder. 

Maul glanced up at the commotion and rolled his eyes at them, his lips twisting in something between a scowl and a pout. 

Regardless, their tentative training bond thrummed with warm feelings, almost with affection. 

Maul wanted authority. And as much as she still needed it herself, she hoped she could give him guidance. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I never thought my great-grandpadawan would be a former Sith.” 

“Well, get used to it Master Kenobi. Maul is here to stay.” 


End file.
